1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rotary boring tools, especially boring tools capable of machining a hole surface when moving in two directions, i.e. when moving into the hole and also when moving out of the hole.
2. Prior Developments
The concept of boring and finishing holes at high speeds is facilitated by contouring the cutter insert so that it machines the hole surface while it is moving into the hole and also while it is moving out of the hole. However, the geometry of conventional cutter inserts is not suited for effective cutting in two axial feed directions.